Imperfect Sky
by Moonlight Bomber
Summary: Mac is back for one last ride, this time to Kazegaura; with Jack following him. Set 22 years after the end of the original TV series and immediately after Kotori's route (though it will have elements from other routes).
1. Prologue

**IMPERFECT SKY  
A MacGyver x If My Heart Had Wings Crossover**

Starring

Richard Dean Anderson as Angus MacGyver  
Bruce McGill as Jack Dalton  
Max Mittelman as Aoi Minase  
Xanthe Huynh as Kotori Habane  
Kira Buckland as Amane Mochizuki  
Faye Mata as Ageha Himegi  
Shelby Lindley as Asa Kazato  
Carrie Keranen as Yoru Kazato  
and  
Michael McConnohie as Mr. Tobioka 

MacGyver created by  
Lee David Zlotoff

If My Heart Had Wings created by  
Pulltop / MoeNovel

 _It has been twenty-two years since I have resigned from the Phoenix Foundation to spend some quality time with my son, Sean. In this length of time, I no longer look for trouble. But trouble always seems to creep its way back into me. That's just how a person's life goes, right? So to present some proof that there is still trouble lying around, here's what I've been up for one score and two years now._

 _In 1994, I teamed up with my former archaeology instructor, Professor Atticus, in discovering the truth behind the mysteries surrounding the lost continent of Atlantis._

 _That same year, my investigation of the murder of an old friend of mine in the UK was the catalyst in preventing a nuclear apocalypse._

 _The rest of the nineties was spent quietly back in my California home, teaching Sean to become a model citizen of the world. Of course, he has to inherit some of the deeds I do best. By 2003, he eventually graduated from college, was able to have a wife, and raised a family of his own. He and his family still visits me on holidays._

 _And in 2005, the inevitable yet expected happened. My best friend and confidante, Pete Thornton, passed away due to pneumonia. He was 77 years old._

 _Even with his glaucoma-induced blindness, he still performed his duties to the best of his abilities. His leadership skills were second to none in spite of his condition. But then, age had caught up with him, and he had to eventually accept his mortality. Naturally, I attended his wake, and even lifted the coffin he was in towards his burial site. At the funeral, many relationships became stronger. Notably, Pete's ex-wife Connie finally decides to reconciliate with their son, Michael, who already served his sentence for selling classified information years ago and re-joined the Foundation doing software engineering._

 _Fortunately, Pete has already named a successor as the director of operations for the Phoenix Foundation before his passing: Matilda "Matty" Webber. While she may have a serious disposition due to her previous work at the CIA, she has great fashion sense and can act casually when in light-hearted situations. It is said that her IQ reaches 500, similar to a physicist-slash-masked superhero with the best-matched bottles. Naturally, I wished her nothing but the best, because ruining her predecessor's memory is the last thing I, and everyone else at the Foundation, wanted._

 _The next year, I decided that my skills should never succumb to anything, even old age. So, together with my daughter Caitlin, I established a handyman business, Mac's Pro Repair. The most dangerous mission I encountered with my gig... was with a lawnmower._

 _And in 2012, during a weekend, I stopped an illegal weapons trade while doing maintenance work for Consolidated Insurance._

 _So, as long as I still live, trouble will always find a way in coming back to me. But I'm used to this long ago._

 _Now let me tell you everything about what the Phoenix Foundation is up to ever since I left it on good terms._

 _The Foundation still anchors on its main strength: research and development, both military and non-military. It also still actively engages in charity and social welfare work, as well as environmental protection initiatives._

 _Naturally, the Foundation would expand its wings to the rest of the country, and eventually, to the entire world; staying steadfast to its mission of helping humanity rise from the ashes, like the namesake mythical creature._

 _Which brings me now to the Japanese branch of the Foundation._

 _I was given one more task by Matty as a token of appreciation and goodwill for my former employers, and it also was included in Pete's last will and testament. I turned her down several times in the past with the usual excuse of "sorry, I'm still busy with my handyman business". Even on weekends and holidays._

 _But now, in 2014, I finally found some free time. I entrusted my business to Caitlin, as I told her simply: "I'm back for one last ride."_

 _The mission given to me by Matty is simple: assist the Japanese branch of the Foundation in helping Keifuu Academy secure approval for mass-production of gliders originally designed and perfected by the school's Soaring Club._

 _Keifuu Academy is an engineering-focused high school located in the town of Kazegaura, which is just three hours away from Tokyo on a car. Kazegaura itself is far from being a backwater town, as it boasts modern architecture, as well as a host of windmills situated on the hillside facing the town's lake. The hillside is appropriately named Windmill Hill._

 _The Academy's Soaring Club is notable for its two feats: it was able to produce a glider without outside help, and it was able to fly the glider over a rare formation of clouds dubbed "the Morning Glory"._

 _Those two feats are the products of the students comprising the club that made the impossible possible: club leader and ex-PWD Kotori Habane, club advisor and ex-"super repeat student" Amane Mochizuki, former Robot Club tinkerer Ageha Himegi, the twins Asa and Yoru Kazato, and the lone significant male in the club, Aoi Minase._

 _Together with a representative from the Phoenix Foundation, I have to give a courtesy call to the Soaring Club's members, who mostly live in Flying Fish Manor, a dormitory for Keifuu's female students. Mr. Minase acts as the Manor's dorm mother._

 _And something unexpected happened._

 _Jack Dalton, con-man extraordinaire and still a great friend of mine, wanted to go along for the ride, so to speak._

 _The fact that he heard me talking about a glider made by a bunch of Japanese students to help his still stillborn aviation business has him seeing dollar signs. Or in this case, yen signs._

 _And so, I reluctantly said yes._

 _In this brand new adventure of mine, I will extend my little wings... and fly in this foreign sky highly._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here's to the very first non-M-rated and first crossover entry for IMHHW. It was a matter of perfect timing, watching both the TV series and playing the visual novel in the recent day. I've just finished Kotori's route, and is currently working on Amane's. This way, I can fully flesh out the story and determine where Mac, Jack, Aoi, and the rest of our crew will go. And by the way, I'm also working on a brand-new visual novel myself for the Yuri Game Jam, as well as preparing for the Philippine leg of the Gundam Builders World Championship, so September's gonna be a pretty busy month for me. Tune in next time.**


	2. On Not-such Short Notice

**Part 1: On Not-such Short Notice**

Jack and I arrived at Narita Airport, and we were greeted by the Phoenix Foundation representative, Ms. Rina Nishimura. We bowed heads and shook hands as per formal procedures.

"Good morning. I am Rina Nishimura, director of public relations at the Phoenix Foundation, Japan Branch."

"The name's MacGyver."

"Of course, I'm very familiar with you. And this man here?"

"He's Jack Dalton. An old friend of mine."

Jack then greeted the representative in his own unique way.

"It is an honor to meet such an exquisite Asian beauty like you. You are... how should I say... illustrious."

He sensed her youthfulness even at an adult age. I knew this fact, since Asians in general have more youthful looks that belie their actual ages.

When he attemped to hold her hand like a prince holding his princess, I stopped him.

"Jack, enough playing around. We have three hours to not waste with nonsense like this."

"Sorry, Mac. Old habits die hard."

"Well then," Ms. Nishimura interrupted us. "Before we proceed with the trip to Kazegaura, I believe I should say something important, Mr. MacGyver."

"Do tell."

"If you are worrying about the language barrier, since you two are Americans interacting with Japanese students, never fear. Students at Keifuu Academy are trained to be world-class engineers; and as a requirement, they must be adept at English, both written and spoken. One of the justifications given by the Academy for this is the understanding of advanced engineering concepts that may not be properly expressed in my native language. Furthermore, most of the members of the Soaring Club are in the fourth year, so their English should be honed enough to comfortably talk with you two."

"That's a relief," I replied. "Who needs pocket electronic translators when I have the hunch that I will be talking with future engineers?"

"Interesting. And what's your take, Mr. Dalton?"

"Uh... as long I can have enough gliders for Dalton Air, no problemo."

"Wait a minute, Mr. Dalton. What happened to your airline business? It's been more than 20 years and we at the Phoenix Foundation heard no news about it."

"Uh... let's just say there are so many complications. My credit cards have been stolen, terrorists sabotaged potential air routes I could use, my airplane parts have been sold for scrap..."

I butted in. "Sorry, Ms. Nishimura. His tendency of pathological lying hasn't changed a bit. But he's still a good guy... at least."

She let out a chuckle. "At least no one close to him was greatly hurt nor perished due to this, right?"

"Touche. Well anyway, we gotta move. Our distinguished allies are waiting for us."

"Sure. I have provided a rugged jeep similar to what you have used back then."

She then pointed at the vehicle we would use for the three-hour trip. It is an off-road 4WD jeep, with embellishments that enhance its aerodynamic capabilities. The engine under the hood is a hybrid electric-and-biofuel one, in tune with the Foundation's emphasis on environmental conservation.

"Nice touch."

Jack then signaled, "Alright then, let's mosey!"

I revved up the engine, and off to the windy city we go! Of course, we're not talking about Chicago.

Since it's a three hour trip, Jack came up with a way for us three to stave off boredom.

He turned on the car radio, and a somewhat familiar country song was playing at the time.

 _Damn these old wheels  
Rolling too slow  
I stare down this white line  
With so far to go  
Headlights keep coming  
Loneliness humming along  
Who poured this rain?  
Who made these clouds?  
I stare through this windshield  
Thinking out loud  
Time keeps on crawling  
Love keeps on calling me home  
I'd jump all these mountains and take to the skies  
Sail through the heavens with stars in my eyes  
If my heart had wings  
I would fly to you and lie  
Beside you as you dream  
If my heart had wings_

Miss Nishimura hummed along with the melody. Once the song finished playing, she then remarked: "You know, Mr. MacGyver, I always listen to country music as one of my means to learn English. This one, in particular, holds a special place in my heart."

"Why's that?"

"My father is an aerospace engineer. Specifically, he conducts test flights for prototype aircraft. Seeing him go into the sky and above the clouds... led me to appreciate even simply staring at this blue expanse above and appreciating its beauty. This song that just played... excellently captures the feelings brought about by looking at the sky. I would always play this on my portable audio player whenever I go out for a walk and do sightseeing."

"Pretty good coincidence, really. We're about to meet future aerospace engineers."

"And that's exactly why I took on this task for the Phoenix Foundation. Desk work can be boring sometimes, you know? Fortunately, the Foundation allows its white-colar workers to take on specific field assignments, provided they have the knowledge and qualifications for them."

"Ah, you remind me of my old pal, Pete."

"The late great Peter Thornton. Even though he's no longer with us, his presence is still felt by all of us at the Foundation due to the great legacy he left."

"Touche."

We continued our talk as we sped through the roads that led to Kazegaura.

* * *

Hi, Aoi Minase here.

The Soaring Club (yes, that's us) has earned quite a reputation among the students and faculty of Keifuu Academy, as well as the townsfolk of Kazegaura. For both right and wrong reasons.

Ever since we have conducted a risky flight just to go through the passage of clouds, we were treated like celebrities for accomplishing such a feat that can only be done once every thirty years. Interviews were overflowing, and news outlets and social media could not stop talking about us.

The flip-side of this is the quite lengthy suspension of everyone of us for not supposedly abiding by the rules set forth for every club or society in this school. But in our heart, Mr. Kujira Tobioka, the man responsible for sabotaging our efforts, is the one pulling the strings. And he still got off scot-free after all of this.

But we chose not to worry greatly about just one person. Because I still have my one and only... my princess, Kotori Habane.

It has been two years since I came back to this town. Many things have happened since then, and meeting her is one of them.

Through thick and thin, the two of us conquered our personal demons and went against all odds... just to ride through the Morning Glory and affirm our hopefully long-lasting relationship.

Of course, the rest of the Soaring Club is always there for us, like the true companions we are.

Ageha, Amane, Asa, Yoru, and even An-chan, Ma-bou, Kanako, and Hotaru.

We're now in the fourth grade, and our club activities are bustling.

And if you're asking about my duties at the Flying Fish Manor...

My mom, who has heard of my involvement in the groundbreaking flight, decided to permanently install me as the dorm mother of this manor. I, of course, approved of this, as long I can take care of the girls there real good. Especially Kotori.

And then... something arrived in the mail one Friday night.

It was from the Phoenix Foundation, Japan Branch.

We all have heard of the foundation before... because a certain secret agent was perhaps its most famous employee.

Angus MacGyver, the man who always jury-rigs things to save the day. We Japanese people have known of his exploits just like the rest of the world, and hailed him as a hero of science. His non-violent methods to take down bad guys also resonated with us, considering our stringent gun control laws as a means of reducing violence.

Anyway, we have received a letter from the Foundation. It simply said that MacGyver will be the intermediary for the Foundation negotiating with us, the Soaring Club, for the mass-production of gliders based on our current one, the one that brought us to the Morning Glory.

Well... why couldn't I say no to this? Even the rest of us wouldn't say no, too. We all discussed this at the dinner table the moment I got my hands on the letter.

But there's a catch.

We have to be proficient in English, both written and spoken, to communicate with him better. Of course, he's a retired agent living a quiet life, so he couldn't devote his time learning a difficult language such as ours.

Keifuu Academy's English classes are substantial for us to understand engineering concepts that may not be expressed properly in our mother tongue, but aren't enough for someone to be at native-level proficiency. So, we resorted to so many methods.

We took classes at an English cram school everyday, whenever we're not caught up too much in club activities.

We watched American TV shows plus anime dubbed in English, as well as listened to English-language music, to learn about the things that can improve our inflections and accents.

We also watched online videos about angry nerds and snooty snobs riffing on bad movies and video games, as well as technology videos, to pick up on the little stuff that are familiar to English speakers but are alien to non-speakers.

We even set a "English-only day" once per week at the Manor to practice our speaking and writing skills.

Kotori, of course, treated this seriously like the way she runs things as the club's de facto leader.

She once had to consult her elder sister Hibari on translating a book about the Morning Glory in Burketown, Australia. But now, as Hibari's schedule is busy, she doesn't have time for her little sister unlike in the past. So, my princess has to strike out on her own – especially now that she can use her legs without the need for a wheelchair, and is going back to the things she once enjoyed before the leg-crippling accident four years prior, such as volleyball.

We all had to treat this seriously like the way we treat our club activities.

After all, we had only one month to prepare for MacGyver's eventual arrival, starting from the day the letter arrived.

And then... the day of the arrival of the legend came.


End file.
